


Lover, when you feel that fire, Think of it as my desire for you.

by baby345



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Fluff, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak Being Terrible, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Sweet Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), True Love, eddie as Persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby345/pseuds/baby345
Summary: See the problem with old stories was that as time went on and stories passed from mouth to mouth, things get changed and rearranged. Details are taken out and little things are exaggerated. Leading to the final tale to be a total load of a crock of shit.trust him, he would know. Legend has it that Hades had stolen poor Persephone from her garden and kept her trapped in the underworld. During her captivity, Persephone's poor mother grieved and scoured the earth for her long-lost daughter, and when she finally did find her and bargained for her return, innocent Persephone had already been tricked into eating the forbidden fruit from the underworld. Forever trapping her there for at least half the year.first thing first Eddie was dude, and second, he was not kidnapped or tricked or lured. He went willingly.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Lover, when you feel that fire, Think of it as my desire for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been holding onto this story for months, always working on it little by little so I thought what the hell, I'll just post it! hope you guys enjoy!

See the problem with old stories was that as time went on and stories passed from mouth to mouth, things got changed and rearranged. Details are taken out and little things are exaggerated. Leading to the final tale to be a total load of a crock of shit. 

Trust him, he would know. Legend has it that Hades had stolen poor Persephone from her garden and kept her trapped in the underworld. During her captivity, Persephone's poor mother grieved and scoured the earth for her long lost daughter, and when she finally did find her and bargained for her return, innocent Persephone had already been tricked into eating the forbidden fruit from the underworld. Forever trapping her there for at least half the year. 

First things first, Persephone was actually a boy, one known as Eddie to his peers, but of course, mortals couldn’t fathom the idea of two males being romantically involved so they switched the pronouns. Second, Hades who was actually known as Richie was too much of a dumbass to actually plan and execute a detailed plan of kidnapping, the idiot barely ran the underworld as it was, would rather bother the messenger god stan and tell vulgar jokes that got worse as eons passed, his favorite being “your mom” jokes that had popped up by the 20th century. and finally, Eddie was not kidnapped or tricked or lured. He went willingly. 

Lanky, always wearing black and pale as a corpse, Richie who laughed too loud and would try anything at least once, was everything his mother had hated.

_Demeter, known to him as Sonia, had scowled when Eddie has once innocently asked where do living things go when they die, only to be subjected to an almost venomous look that had him shrinking away from his mother._

_“Most mortals and living things go to the dreaded underworld, a dark, dreary, disgusting place run by that evil man! You must never deal with that man, you hear me Persephone? His disease and all things bad in this world.”_

_Eddie quickly nodded and felt fear fester in his gut at the picture his mother was painting of the ruler. He had vowed to himself to avoid the other man at all cost._

For the longest time, he had a vision of a bogey man that shadows and death cling to like a cloak, going around purposely spreading famine and disasters to mortals, and red eyes that followed his mother and him to Sabotage all their hard work. 

But the day he ran into the other God, his messy curls, loud mouth and indifference to his mother's clear hatred was everything that had caught his attention. He had gaped at the boyish face sprinkled with freckles on his straight nose, and white teeth hidden behind chapped pink lips. 

He wanted to know more, wanted to see more. So sometimes he’ll break away from his mother to follow the taller man, his trail of flowers that he still couldn’t quite control spreading out from under his feet. 

The other man, seemingly oblivious to Eddie trailing him, was the complete opposite of what his mother said, although he had to admit that most things that his mother had crammed in his head had seemed to fall apart whenever Eddie met other Gods. Ben the God of love, and Beverly the Goddess of the hunt were the ones who first opened his eyes to the lies his mother was known for weaving.

Slowly all the false stories unraveled the more time he spent away from his mother's overbearing nature. He learned so much more by exploring and sneaking away to frolic with those who happily allowed him to wander and ask questions without getting angry or treating him as an infant. 

Bill, the God of art, and Mike the God of animals, was quick to take him under their wing and introduce him to the world the way they saw it. Everyday was a new lesson, a new layer that fell from his eyes. With it, he gained some Bravery.

Day by day, he ventured just a little bit closer to the God of the underworld, close enough to see and smell, to watch him work. Unbeknownst to him, Richie knew and encouraged it.

“Well, if I knew a pretty thing such as yourself was going to be joining me, I would have spent a little more time getting pretty.”

Eddie felt his face burn hot when he realized he was caught and tried his best to look nonchalant. He turned away from the taller God, and tried to focus on the flowers that sprung up around them.

“ tough luck getting that face to look any better.”

Richie barked out a laugh. “Yowza! Persephone gets off a good one!” 

Eddie scoffed and was quick to correct him. “My name is Eddie, only my mother calls me that.” 

Richie nodded and winked. “Okay, Eds, whatever you want gorgeous.” Before Eddie could curse him out for the shortening of his name, Richie bounced over so he could bring Eddie’s hand up to his lips. “The old goats that sit on their clouds call me hades, but I prefer Richie. You, however, can call me whatever you like.” 

Eddie snatched his hand back and hoped that Richie didn’t notice the red staining his cheeks and ears.

“How about I call you dumbass?” 

“Yowza Ed’s how you knew I liked to be called that?” 

From that point on, Eddie and Richie were inseparable, even when they would sneak Eddie away from his mother and join the other Gods for some fun, Eddie never strayed far from the ruler of the underworld, and vice versa. he was everything his mother hated and everything Eddie slowly found himself loving. It was ironic, the God of life found himself enamored with the God of death. 

“Maybe one day I could show you my world?” Richie's big blue eyes were hopeful and Eddie couldn’t find it in his heart to say no. 

“Maybe one day.” 

His mother would absolutely throw a fit if she knew her precious little Perry bear spent his time in the company of heathens, and she would probably keel over and die if she ever found out he went to the underworld. But it didn’t stop Eddie from dreaming of the day he finally told Richie yes.

Almost every day without fail, Richie would meet Eddie in a little meadow and wait for Eddie to accompany him on his daily tasks of collecting souls and checking on the affairs of mortals bridging the line between death and life. In between, he flirted and teased the younger god because he liked the fire in those big brown eyes. 

_You’re so cute Eddie Spaghetti, I just wanna pinch your cheeks and love ya!”_

_“Fuck off idiot.”_

But Eddie hoped he heard the affection and love hidden behind each word. 

One day, while following Richie around as he did his daily tasks and offering flowers as a makeshift grave, Eddie gathered every little bit of bravery and confidence that all his friends had slowly helped him gain and told Richie the secrets of his heart. 

“Hey, Richie?”

  
  


“Hm?”

“I.. I really like you.” 

Richie turned around and smiled with his whole face. He scooped Eddie up and spun them around. 

“Geesh Ed you put me in a tough spot, I’ll hate to choose between you and your mom It’ll be a close competition.” 

Eddie groaned and hit the idiot on his curly mop.

“You are the literal wor-“ 

I really like you too Eddie.” 

Eddie tried to scoff, but he knew the pink tinting sun-kissed cheeks gave him away, and even though the God of the underworld was annoying as shit, he somehow found it charming. so he couldn’t be blamed when he grabbed the idiot’s gorgeous stupid face and leaned in for a soft kiss that had roses crawling up brown locks and vines curling around the both of them. 

Richie pulled back and pressed one kiss to where the flowers bloomed in brown curls. 

“Come to the underworld with me? Just to get away?”

Eddie nodded before the other God could finish what he was saying. He’ll follow the man to the ends of the earth if he asked.

Eddie had no qualms about grabbing the older God’s hand and Letting him pull him to the underworld, a giddy and smitten look on his face that he’ll deny till the end of time. 

Eddie took to his new title like a fish in the water. The souls knew better than to cross or think that just cause Eddie came off as soft, that he was a pushover. You were better appealing to the God of death than his queen. 

“ Are you fucking stupid? Did dying to turn your brain to mush? Cause if not I will!” Eddie screeched and rose from his throne made of diamonds and gold, Richie only believed in him having the best. “ get out of my sight before I bring you back to life and kill you again!”

Richie could only watch with heart eyes as Eddie tore one of his subjects a new one for insinuating that Richie had gotten soft. 

“All of you leave my sight, quickly before I lose my temper.” 

The Demons and souls scattered in seconds out of fear of Eddie’s wrath.

Richie walked out of the shadows and approached Eddie, intervening before he rained fire all over hell. Softly wrapping long fingers around a slim wrist he led his husband to his throne where he pulled him into his lap and waited for the feisty man to curl under his chin. He cooed at the shorter’s God pout and pressed a kiss to brown curly locks.

“Eddie my love, what has you in such a fuss? That’s the fifth demon you told you’ll kill, and you didn’t even come up with a creative way.”

  
  


Eddie pouted before finally coming out with it when he saw his husband's big blue eyes watching him carefully. he squirmed and buried himself against the paler man's chest.

I'm worried about my mother coming and tearing us apart. It's also A matter of time before she finds me and try and drag me back."

He didn't see Richie's face darken at the thought of the other's mother coming down there to forcefully pull his husband away. He'll be damned if he let him go without a fight. pressing a tender kiss on his husband's cheek, he reached over for the bowl of fruit laying in between their thrones and happily grabbed a pomegranate. 

nudging his husband's head he offered it to him. 

"While I can't promise she won't try, I can say that she won't succeed." Richie smiled down at the other. " do you trust me?"

" With my life."

“Then eat this, and you'll never have to worry about her taking you away, cause it'll always lead you home."

Eddie shivered at the power behind those words as if a vow had been made, and he wasted no time biting into the fruit. 

sealing his fate forever.


End file.
